Lost Hope
by friskyvisions
Summary: This is my FIRST story, so it isnt going to be great!   When you lie in bed at night, you always, and I mean ALWAYS, analyse your life and wonder what's to come. You think about many things, but not this. Never this.


When your parents, or old relatives ask you what your dream is, what you would like to do to change the world, what you want to be when you're older… what do you say? Fame. Name in shining lights. Date a Jonas brother and have the life any girl would dream of? That all sounds rather amazing, but it's not the life that I now want. Yes, when I were younger, it's all I ever wanted along with Nick. To be on stage, living MY dream the way I want it to go. But nothing turns out like you expect it to. Nothing.

I'm Eden Isabella Jonas. 17 years of age, the typical American high school cheer leader who- Sorry, what was that? Oh yes, you read right. I'm the youngest sister in the Jonas house hold, older than Frankie but young than Nick, Joe and Kevin. I'm intelligent, smart as can be. Not really the dramatic type, but I've taken a long trip to hell, and an even longer one back to reality.

*Eden's POV*

I could hear the regular voice begging for mercy from down the hall. "PLEASE, PLEASE STOP. IM SORRY. IM SORRY. PLEASE. NO. NO. WHY GOD, WHY?" is all I could hear. When I first arrived here, the noises scared the shit out of me. But I'm hardly ever sober nor not stoned, so I can hardly realize the screams of agony from the other girls. I lay on the wooden floor on the second last room on the third floor of the "mansion" that I had been taken to that night, a place I had considered calling home many times, but I couldn't. I wouldn't let myself allow this place to be entered into my identity. No. Never.

I smiled at the ceiling. Images of three boys just scattered in my imagination. All of them, with huge smiles plastered on their faces. The first little boy had curls that could make any girl fall inlove. His little hands holding on to each other, as if he didn't want to let go of himself. He kept on holding on, keeping that gorgeous smile on his face. The next boy had the most memorable eyes. Bright brown, a calm, appealing colour. He looked so harmless, so humble. He looked like a guy version of me. The next boy, the last boy, had his arms out wide, the form of an aeroplane. He looked like the type that consider taking over the world. He didn't look like the type that would get bothered at all- FUCK!

I felt a huge pain in my back, and snapping back to reality, I saw Tom standing right in front of me. *Fuck fuck fuck. What am I gonna do? Not again. I'm so tired anymore. Don't cry. DON'T CRY EDEN!* I felt a tear form in my left eye.

"Why the fuck are you on the floor. GET THE FUCK UP." He mumbled, but clear enough for me to hear. I did exactly as told and stood up. "I have a friend of mine. A special friend. A friend that, if not impressed, will fuck me and my whole business up." He said, whispering into my ear. I laughed silently and created a dirty smirk on his face. "So babe, do your thing. Put on your little show, and do your daddy proud." Another tear followed the other, and the other, and the other until I could feel my cheeks burning. I leaned closer to him, literally 2cm away. "Two things. Number one: Fuck you. Number two: You aint no daddy."

He stood back and pushed me on the floor, I could feel the hard wooden floor hit my skin, the pain was unbearable and I was already weak as it is. I hate putting on shows, but I had to. They said they'd throw up on our own door step. I didn't want my family to see me that way, specially Frankie.

I could hear his footsteps getting closer, I quickly got on the bed, wiped away my tears and put on my best 'turned on' look. "Ah.." He looked at me, eyed me down and said "Hello baby girl." I swear I could have been sick then and there.

Okay guys, this is it! My first chapter… I wanted it to be a short length for a reason, so don't worry, the next chapters will definitely be much more longer. Can you tell where Eden is? Think you have an idea of what could happen next? Tell me!

Thank you so much for reading, I know I'm not as good as others so.

Free hugs! XO

Yasmine


End file.
